


Have My Jacket

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold, Crushes, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Flufftober, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, POV Arthur Weasley, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Secret Crush, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Arthur has had a crush on Molly for a while but he doesn't know how to talk to her.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Have My Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> 31 Days of Writing: All characters are in their youth.
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober: "I'm cold" "Here have my jacket"

"Molly?" Arthur's eyes widened when he saw the girl he had the biggest crush on was currently in his favourite place to sit in the courtyard. It was a free country, he knew that, but he had not expected her to be there. He supposed that this was at least an excuse to talk to her, but other than to ask her what brought her here on that sunny Sunday morning.

"Hello, Arthur." The redheaded girl shot him a smile before turning her attention back to the book she was reading.

It didn't look as if she was going to be moving any time soon. That left Arthur with two choices. He could sit down next to her and attempt to keep her company while he tinkered with the muggle toy that he had managed to get his hands on, or he could go and find somewhere else to sit.

He chose the former, for some reason that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She made him nervous to the point that he lost all ability to find words, but that was nothing new. Molly always seemed to have that effect on him.

She was beautiful, that was for sure, in a way that honestly took his breath away, and that was why he ended up watching her out of the corner of his eye, completely distracted from the toy that he was planning to take apart and fix back together again. He knew that it was completely cliché to be this smitten with her, but he just couldn't help it.

When she had apparently finished reading her book, she closed it and caught his eye, probably catching him watching her in a way that creeped her out, but she gave him a smile that seemed to reassure his for a few moments.

"Fancy a walk?" The girl asked as she stuffed her book back into her satchel.

Arthur blinked rapidly but he found himself nodding before he had actually had the chance to process what she had asked him. His body thankfully seemed to be working of its own accord and he fell into step next to Molly as she walked out of the courtyard.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Arthur dug his hands into his pockets as they walked and he tried to figure out how he was meant to talk to this girl when she seemed to exude a confidence he had never even seen before her. He wouldn't have called himself shy, but Molly Prewett was a law unto herself.

He was about to speak, to ask her if she had done the potions homework yet, but then he noticed that she was shivering and he found that he was instead taking off his own jacket. He wrapped it around her shoulders and the grateful smile that the girl gave her was possibly one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen.

"Aren't you going to get cold now?" She asked him, her head tilted ever so slightly as she watched him.

"I'll be okay." He reassured her as they walked around the edge of the lake. He was just content to be there in her country and honestly if the worst thing that he had to endure just then was the cold, it was worth it.


End file.
